


Cheer Him Up

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Spoilers, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 10:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet's upset, and Optimus wants it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer Him Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Spoilery for events in Dark of the Moon. Uses elements of "Shared Journeys" and "Patronus" but is not in continuity with either. Stand alone cheer up ficlet for a friend.

All it took was telling Mikaela that Ratchet's ill-mood was the result of all the changes in their unit at the base by Optimus. She looked thoughtful, then nodded once, and curled up on his chest plates, pulling her blanket there. It still made him melt a little every time she chose him over the more forgiving mattress.

The next morning, she was gone before he had fully rebooted. When he looked in medical, Ratchet was not there, though Jolt was on monitor duty for the pair of frames being built slowly, following the CAD procedures intently with a hand over the emergency shut down button should he see any discrepancies.

It was very late that evening when the pair returned, and Ratchet actually smiled when Mikaela kissed his cheek before being set down off the medic's shoulder.

Optimus had known telling her was his best option, and he made certain to show her how much he appreciated her that night.


End file.
